happy new year my love! VKook
by distier
Summary: for challenge


_Happy New Year my Love_

_Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jung Kook and Park Ji Min (cameo)_

Author : Distier (me)

Genre : Romance,hurt and sad.

Lenght : Oneshoot

Warning : YAOI/BOYLOVEBOY. Typo everywhere and everytime(?) harap maklumi.

Disclamir : This my Fanfic. Don't be siders and Plagiators ( i hate this ).

Happy reading ~

Aku ingin dirimu. Aku akan tetap ada disamping mu selamanya.

Angin mulai menerjang surai rambut seseorang yang bernama Kim Taehyung. Menyapu bibir pinknya.

"hmm.. Kau lucu saat seperti ini". Umpat Taehyung sambil memegang selembar foto yang menampilkan wajah seorang pria yang sedang mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"ahh.. Rasanya aku ingin menciummu, kekeke." Umpatnya lagi sambil terkekeh.

Pluk.

Tepuk seorang lagi dari belakang.

"taehyung ! Sedang apa kau? Oh! Foto siapa itu?!" seru dan tanya Jimin, orang yang mengagetkan taehyung.

"ah! Kau ini! Ini bukan foto siapa-siapa kok." sahutnya sambil dengan cepat memasukkan foto kedalam saku baju sekolahnya. Jimin menyeringai.

" aha! Pasti itu foto jungkook kan? Yang anak kelas 11-b itu?". Seru Jimin.

Dengan cepat Jimin merebut foto itu dari saku baju taehyung.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Jauhkan tanganmu itu!". Sergah taehyung sambil menutup saku bajunya dengan telapak tangannya.

"yak! Aku ingin melihat foto itu!". Ucap Jimin masih berusaha menyingkirkan tangan taehyung dari saku bajunya.

"kau! Kau kan sudah tau orangnya! Jadi, kau tidak usah melihat foto lagi!". Teriak taehyung yang membuat jimin berhenti.

"woh! Ternyata aku benar ! Ahahahah! ". Tawa jimin seraya merangkul taehyung.

"sudahlah, aku ingin pergi ke kelas.". Sahut taehyung sedari menurunkan tangan jimin dari pundaknya dan berbalik menuju kelas.

"ish! Tunggu aku!". Teriak jimin.

Sebentar lagi, perayaan tahun baru tiba. Pasti, semua orang sedang asyik persiapan untuk menyambut perayaan tahun baru. Kini, taehyung sedang berguling-guling gusar diatas kasur kesayangannya.

"ahh~ tinggal hitungan beberapa hari lagi, perayaan tahun baru dimulai. Aku ingin pergi dengan siapa?!". Ucapnya gusar sedari mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dimeja nakas. Memainkan jarinya untuk mengirim pesan.

"jungkook? Apa kau nanti sibuk saat hari perayaan tahun baru?". Ketik taehyung lalu mengirim pesan tersebut.

Menunggu beberapa saat dan...

Cling!

Dengan sigap, taehyung membuka ponselnya.

"Tidak hyung. Aku tidak sibuk. Memangnya ada apa,hyung?" tanya jung kook dalam pesan.

Taehyung membalas pesan jung kook cepat.

"maukah kau menemaniku nanti?".

"hmm.. Baiklah hyung."

"Tunggu aku disungai han jam 11 malam."

"ne hyung."

"jangan lupa memakai jaket tebal." tutup taehyung.

"ne."

"yihaaa! Akhirnya!".

Taehyung langsung terperanjat dari kasurnya. Dia berhasil mengajak jung kook untuk diacara perayaan tahun baru nanti.

"aku sudah tak sabar lagi.".

31 desember 2014

Jung kook mendudukkan tubuhnya dibangku yang disediakan disungai Han. Menggosokkan kedua tangannya untuk menghasilkan hawa panas. Hembusan nafasnya membuat angin putih.

"Aigoo~ taehyung hyung lama sekali." Gumamnya sambil melirik jam tanganya yang menunjukkan angka 11.30 KST.

"dia telat 30 menit." gerutu jung kook.

Jung kook memasukkan tangannya kesaku jaketnya. Dan..

Zett

Zett

Ponselnya bergetar.

"yoboseyo?"

"..."

"Jjin-jja?"

"..."

"Ne. Tunggu aku disana."

Jung kook bergegas meninggalkan sungai Han. Ia berlari sebisa mungkin.

_Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia terlihat tergesa-gesa?_

Jung kook sampai didepan gedung yang berwarna putih. Ia kembali berlari menuju suat ruangan.

"Dimana dia? Dimana?". Teriaknya dipenjuru ruang UGD.

"apa anda yang bernama Jeon Jung kook?". Tanya seorang suster pada jung kook.

"ne. Dimana pasien Kim Taehyung?". Jawab dan tanyanya sambil nafas terengah-engah.

"dia ada disana. Dia mengalami kecelakaan parah. Dan sekarang dia sedang ditangani dokter.". Tutup suster itu seraya menuntun jung kook kehadapan taehyung.

Bunyi alat EKG terus terdengar seisi ruangan.

"hyung? Hikss. Hikss. Palli ireona?! Palliwa?! Hikss.". Tangis Jung kook tak dapar dibendung. Tak kuasa melihat taehyung yang sedang berjuang melawan maut.

"heekkhhh.. J-jung.. Kook.. ". Ucap taehyung lemah.

"n-ne? Wae hyung?". Tanya jung kook sambil mengaitkan jari tangannya ke jari tangan taehyung yang lemah.

"a-aku men-mencintaimu..". Lanjutnya lagi.

"aku juga hyung. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Hikss. Hikss..". Jung kook menangis lagi.

"Ha-happy new year.. My love.". Tutup taehyung bersamaan dengan suara kembang api dilangit malam.

Tiiitt

Tiiitt

Tiiitt

"aniiiyaaa hyung... Hikkss hiksss.".

"anii .. Jangan tinggalkan aku.. ".

Tangis jung kook pecah. Dia tak sanggup berdiri lagi.

"maaf tuan. Kami telah berusaha tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Maaf. Semoga dia tenang disana.".

Sang dokter melepaskan semua peralatan yang terpasang di tubuh taehyung.

"andwaee! Jangan lepaskan alat itu! Andwaee!".

Dan sang dokter menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh taehyung hingga menutup wajah taehyung.

Jung kook mencoba bangkit lalu berlari keluar sambil menutup mulutnya untuk meredam isakan.

"tuan?! Tuan?!.". Panggil suster tersebut.

Dia mengabaikan panggilan tersebut. Dia terus berlari tak tentu arah.

Dan...

Brukkk

"hyung? Apa itu kau?". Tanya jung kook pada seseorang yang berpakaian putih, duduk dibangku taman yang kosong.

"kau?". Seseorang itu bertanya balik sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"hyung! Ini aku jung kook!". Seru jung kook. Ia menghampiri seseorang tersebut. Duduk disampingnya.

"jung kook? Yak! Jung kook! Aku merindukanmu.". Sahut seseorang tersebut yaitu taehyung.

"aku juga hyng. Aku sangat sangat merindukanmu.". Balas jung kook sambil memeluk taehyung dari samping.

"eumm.. Ngomong-ngomong.. Kenapa kau sampai kesini?". Selidik taehyung.

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu. Jadi, aku akan selamanya disampingmu.". Jawab jung kook.

" .. Baiklah. Aku juga new year my love.".

"happy new year too my love.".

Waww.. Akhirnya final juga. :D

RLCnya yah :'D


End file.
